Лучший способ умереть
by Spyglass1
Summary: И выжил тот, кто был заранее мертв, А выиграл тот, кто не встал... (С)Борис Гребенщиков "В комнате, лишенной зеркал"


**ЛУЧШИЙ СПОСОБ УМЕРЕТЬ**

…Дьявольщина! Вот это и называется: «везет, как утопленнику»!

В жизни Гарри Поттера никогда не бывало мелких неприятностей – если что-то шло наперекосяк, то сразу и по-крупному. И винить некого – разве что Волдеморта; сидит сейчас, наверное, в аду у чертей на самой жаркой сковородке и злорадствует. Ублюдок.

Впрочем, не все было так плохо.

Волдеморт был убит.

И на этот раз – окончательно.

Тем не менее, ситуация складывалась крайне паршиво.

_Люди Министерства обнаружились как раз вовремя, чтобы застать Гарри бросающим проклятие «Круциатус» в Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Разумеется, мгновение спустя все немедленно изменилось от плохого к худшему, когда на сцене, со свойственным ему пафосом, появился Волдеморт. То, что при этом присутствовал весь Аврорат, было, наверное, удачно; и то, что бросок Второго Непростительного произошел у них на глазах, стало воистину даром небесным. Авроры немедленно бросились накладывать АнтиАппарационные Чары на Атриум, чтобы не допустить побега ужасного Темного мага Гарри Поттера._

_По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, Волдеморт угодил в ту же ловушку._

_Не все Авроры остались в живых, но большинство отделалось лишь легким испугом. Лишившись – во второй раз – физического тела, Волдеморт попытался укрыться в сознании Гарри, но тот, после короткого, невидимого миру поединка, выполнил свою миссию до конца._

_К добру ли, к худу ли, все закончилось благополучно. Во всяком случае, Министр Магии Фадж был доволен. Нет, не то слово – он был счастлив, словно Рождество и Пасха пришлись на один день, а именно на сегодня. Фадж поспешил отдать приказ арестовать Гарри, и ошарашенные Авроры с радостью подчинились._

И вот теперь каждый британский маг знал, кого винить во всех бедах и несчастьях: злобного и ужасного, алчущего славы, змееустого, погрязшего в Темных Искусствах, следующего кандидата в Темные Лорды… короче, Гарри Поттера.

Впервые в жизни Гарри сожалел, что не может видеть мерзкую рожу Малфоя.

_Темный Лорд Поттер_, - бормотал Гарри себе под нос, сидя в холодной сырой тюремной камере. – _Интересно, должен ли теперь белобрысый мерзавец называть меня «Хозяином»?_ Гарри вспоминал события последних дней, пока снова не вернулся в «здесь и сейчас». _Темный Лорд Поттер!_ – повторил он уже громче. – _Не я должен сидеть в этой камере, а те, кто поверил в этот дерьмовый бред!_

С этими мыслями он улегся на нары и забылся неспокойным сном.

Три часа спустя его грубо разбудила группа молодых наглых Авроров – конвой, присланный, чтобы доставить обвиняемого в зал суда. Наглость их была вполне объяснима: заколдованных цепей, наручников и кандалов на подростка-заключенного нацепляли столько, что, пожалуй, даже Аластор Грюм забыл бы рядом с ним про свою «постоянную бдительность». Однако это не избавило Гарри от сомнительного удовольствия выслушивать злобные подколки и «остроумные» комментарии охранников. Вообще, с момента ареста любое удовольствие в жизни Гарри заслуживало эпитета «сомнительное» - за исключением разве что пухлого дамского романа, который он обнаружил в трещине возле самого пола. Дешевое чтиво было единственным, что помогло как-то скоротать прескверную неделю.

Вскоре Гарри ввели в зал суда – это был зал №2, самый большой в Министерстве – и приковали к холодной жесткой скамье. Такой же темный и мрачный, как зал №10, который Гарри помнил по прошлому году, этот зал гудел, словно улей, битком набитый чиновниками в форменных мантиях. Ряды кресел спускались вниз, словно в гигантской воронке; юноша оказался на дне этой воронки, а ведьмы и маги в лиловых одеждах, заполонившие зал, смотрели на него сверху вниз с лютой ненавистью в глазах.

В отличие от прошлогоднего процесса, Гарри понимал, что на этот раз помощи ему ждать неоткуда. Даже от Дамблдора. Гарри готов был голову прозакладывать, что видел, как старый маг тихонько пробирался к свободному месту где-то на галерке.

Маги ждали развлечения – стая толстых откормленных котов загнала в клетку одинокую измученную мышь, и теперь тыкала в нее острыми палками сквозь прутья.

Рассеянно блуждая взглядом по рядам, Гарри вдруг наткнулся на знакомое лицо: маленькие глазки-буравчики, безгубый огромный рот, дурацкий черный бархатный бант над левым ухом… «Профессор» Амбридж. Ей, видимо, как-то удалось спастись от кентавров и выбраться из Запретного леса живой – и это отнюдь не радовало. Жабоподобная ведьма исходила жаждой убийства; в глазах ее тлел огонек безумия, щеку дергал нервный тик, а следы близкого знакомства с кустами и подлеском не могли скрыть даже многослойные Косметические Чары.

В другое время и в другом месте Гарри не удержался бы от смеха. Но хихикать, сидя в цепях на скамье подсудимых, было бы, по меньшей мере, нелепо.

Слева от Амбридж восседал, грузный и как всегда самодовольный, Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж собственной персоной. В сознании Гарри прозвенел тревожный звоночек: за бесконечно длинную неделю «предварительного следствия» Фадж мог выстроить целую систему обвинений – и кому какое дело, что обвинения эти будут абсурдными и насквозь лживыми? Чего еще можно ожидать от человека с воображением гиперактивного двухлетнего ребенка, нравственностью горного тролля, тупого, подозрительного до паранойи, и если чем и обделенного, так это серым веществом между ушей!

Гарри, как ни старался, не смог найти в толпе никого из своих друзей – наверное, потому, что простых смертных на заседания Визенгамота не допускали. А жаль – даже единственный дружеский взгляд с трибун стал бы неплохой поддержкой… Гарри раздраженно встряхнул головой и опустился на каменную скамью, зазвенев цепями. Он понял, что проиграл процесс еще до его начала.

Словно вторя этой мысли, гулко ударил судейский молоток. Заседание началось.

Фадж встал, громко откашлялся и начал свою речь удивительно монотонным, бесцветным голосом:

\- Друзья мои! Почтенные ведьмы и волшебники! Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы судить Гарри Джеймса Поттера, обвиняемого в использовании Непростительной Темной магии… - Министр изо всех сил старался держаться сухо и официально, но торжествующая усмешка выдавала его с головой. О, как хотелось Гарри вскочить, врезать с размаху кулаком по этой самодовольной роже, вколотить усмешку вместе с зубами в глотку!.. Юноша кипел от гнева, и потому не заметил, что Фадж уже обращается непосредственно к нему. – Мистер Поттер! Предлагаю вам сберечь наше время, не тратить его на бессмысленный, я уверен, многочасовой допрос, и признать вашу очевидную вину!

Разумеется, Гарри не желал признавать себя виновным – но ведь он и вправду бросил то проклятие!.. Мерлин Бессмертный, в тот момент он не ведал, что творил! Юноша нашел взглядом Дамблдора – и увидел, что тот сидит, уронив голову на руки, в полном отчаянии. Слово «Нет!» вылетело само собой, прежде чем Гарри осознал смысл того, что увидел. Он впился взглядом в старика в поисках поддержки, или хотя бы одобрения… Напрасно. Дамблдор качал головой, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Он плакал, не таясь, и выглядел на все свои сто пятьдесят лет.

Гарри счел это дурным знаком.

Поспешно отвернувшись от сломленного Верховного Мага, юноша, по закону подлости, опять наткнулся взглядом на довольную физиономию Фаджа. Министр ухмылялся так, что его лицо, казалось, вот-вот треснет пополам. Под ложечкой неприятно засосало; Гарри поспешил уверить себя, что это не от страха, а из-за вчерашней гороховой баланды.

\- Очень хорошо… В таком случае, мистер Поттер, поскольку вы были не в состоянии назначить поверенного, представляющего ваши интересы, вы должны будете сами оправдать ваши отвратительные деяния перед лицом Визенгамота, это вам понятно?

Гарри сглотнул шершавый ком.

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы Директор Дамблдор выступил от моего имени, - за эту идею он ухватился, как утопающий за соломинку. Он понятия не имел, как выпутаться самостоятельно. Черт побери, это было просто невозможно! Гарри бросил украдкой еще один взгляд на старика – только для того, чтобы увидеть его содрогающимся всем телом от рыданий.

Это определенно было дурным знаком.

\- Боюсь, что вы немного опоздали с выбором поверенного, мистер Поттер. Вам надо было назначить его до того, как вы переступили порог зала суда! – снова улыбнулся Фадж, и Гарри испытал острое желание кого-нибудь убить. Желательно, кого-нибудь, восседающего на председательском месте в этом балагане. Сейчас Гарри ненавидел Министра Магии больше, чем Волдеморта и всех Пожирателей Смерти, вместе взятых. Как-то отстраненно он подумал, хватит ли его ненависти на то, чтобы надуть проклятого политикана, как в свое время тетю Мардж. Однако Фадж продолжал сидеть и ухмыляться, и Гарри оставил эту идею. Если министра не раздуло до сих пор, значит, так тому и быть. Кроме того, судьи решили бы, что подсудимый применил какое-то таинственное Темное волшебство, и приказали бы казнить его на месте.

Тут мысли Гарри приняли другое направление. Он использовал Непростительное Проклятие, а значит, обеспечил себе пожизненный срок в Азкабане. И если Фадж будет по-прежнему упирать на этот факт, единственная альтернатива пожизненному заключению – Поцелуй дементора. _Только бы этот идиот не вспомнил про дементоров, только бы не вспомнил!.._

Словно в ответ мыслям Гарри, Фадж кивнул и произнес:

\- Итак, начнем. Мистер Поттер. Вы отрицаете факт использования вами Непростительного Проклятия «Круциатус» в присутствии семнадцати Авроров Министерства и моем лично? - По амфитеатру прокатилась волна испуганных «ахов» и «охов». Фадж решил сразу взять Гарри за горло, и возразить ему было нечего – слишком много свидетелей оказалось тогда вокруг. Ненависть к Министру вспыхнула с новой силой.

Гарри ответил неохотно:

\- Нет, сэр.

Еще одна волна вздохов.

\- Мистер Поттер! Известно ли вам, что данное специфическое проклятие классифицировано как Непростительное, каковая классификация должна преподаваться подробнейшим образом в Школе Магии и Чародейства «Хогвартс», не так ли?

\- Да, сэр, известно, - Гарри с трудом подавил приступ тошноты._ Будь ты проклят, надутый ублюдочный идиот!_

В зале повисла гробовая тишина – ни шепота, ни вздоха. То ли потрясение оказалось слишком сильным, то ли охрана на всякий случай прошлась «ступефаем» по рядам.

\- Мистер Поттер! Также внимание Министерства привлек тот факт, что вы были в контакте с беглым преступником, массовым убийцей Сириусом Блэ…

\- СИРИУС БЫЛ НЕВИНОВЕН, ТЫ, УБЛЮДОК! – Гарри вскочил, пытаясь вырваться из заколдованных оков. – ВЫ, КУЧА ЖИРНЫХ ИДИОТОВ, ШВЫРНУЛИ ЕГО ЗА РЕШЕТКУ БЕЗ СУДА И СЛЕД…

\- ДОВОЛЬНО, ПОТТЕР! – Усиленный «Сонорусом» голос Фаджа легко заглушил возмущенный выкрик подсудимого. – Я не собираюсь терпеть ваши выходки! Вы уже заслужили заключение в Азкабане, и я без малейшего сомнения «швырну вас за решетку», если вы будете продолжать в том же духе. Это понятно?

Ремус Люпин оценил бы по достоинству свирепое рычание, вырвавшееся из горла Гарри.

\- Да, сэр.

\- В таком случае, - начал Фадж, - ответьте на вопрос: были вы или не были в контакте с Сириусом Блэком?

Если бы Случайное волшебство Гарри действовало, как надо, Фаджа разорвало бы в клочья прежде, чем он закончил говорить. «ДА!» - рявкнул юноша, слишком сердитый, чтобы сформулировать достойный ответ на идиотский вопрос Министра. Он знал, как это выглядело с точки зрения других членов Визенгамота, и получившаяся картина его не радовала. Гарри снова украдкой взглянул на Директора школы – тот плакал, уткнувшись в плечо соседки слева. Соседка впивалась в Гарри ненавидящим взглядом.

День становился все хуже с каждой минутой, и просвета впереди не было.

Сделав паузу, чтобы вступительная часть улеглась, как надо, в памяти судей и зрителей, Фадж многозначительно кашлянул и продолжил:

\- Также Министерству стало известно из показаний других студентов Хогвартса, которых вы столь _неосмотрительно_, - последнее слово Фадж густо приправил сарказмом, намекая, что истинные намерения Гарри ему известны, - столь неосмотрительно привели в ловушку, устроенную последователями Сами-Знаете-Кого, что два года назад вы содействовали побегу убийцы Блэка из-под стражи, когда Министерство захватило его еще раз.

Гарри испытал мгновенный шок. Кроме него, об этом знали только двое – Дамблдор и Гермиона. Вероятно, ее напичкали Веритасерумом – сама, по своей воле, сдать его она не могла. Не могла ни в коем случае, уверял себя Гарри, а иначе - стоит ли вообще бороться?

\- …И содействуя побегу опасного преступника, вы также выпустили на свободу опасное существо, которое ранее, в том же году, нанесло тяжелые травмы одному из ваших одноклассников…

Зрители снова потрясенно ахнули. _Мерлин Милосердный, я влип! Если Фадж решит перечислить все законы, которые я нарушил за эти годы, мне конец. Похоже, теперь выхода нет. Совсем нет…_

\- Но, - продолжал Фадж, - это еще не все… - Министр сделал паузу для пущего эффекта и откинулся в кресле, почесывая нос и самодовольно улыбаясь. Его глазки-бусинки, не отрываясь, следили за Гарри. – Вы также нелегально использовали для организации побега Хроноворот, являющийся собственностью Министерства, чем, в свою очередь, нарушили множество законов. Как мне сообщили, вплоть до этого момента прибор использовался мисс Гермионой Грейнджер исключительно в академических целях…

Живот Гарри скрутило снова, и гороховая баланда тут была ни при чем. Юноша собрался было ответить, но Фадж продолжал, не дав ему и слова вставить:

\- …И хотя мисс Грейнджер уклонилась от ответа, ее родители весьма недвусмысленно описали ваши действия, когда вы вынудили мисс Грейнджер отдать вам Хроноворот под угрозой палочки.

Гарри с мольбой бросил взгляд на Дамблдора – последнюю надежду, последнюю опору… и почувствовал, что опора тает, растекаясь лужей гнилой скользкой слизи.

Директор Хогвартса все еще рыдал, но теперь он свернулся калачиком, как младенец, уткнувшись лицом в колени соседки слева.

Гарри понял, что обречен.

Вопрос Министра грубо вырвал его из пучины мрачных мыслей в не менее мрачную действительность:

\- Вы признаете свою вину, мистер Поттер?

Разумеется, Гарри не собирался ничего признавать! Особенно наглую ложь об угрозах Гермионе. В то же время он понимал, что, отрицая обвинения, он подставляет под удар своих друзей. А значит, он должен прикрыть их, взяв всю ответственность на себя. Гарри верил, что любой из его друзей сделал бы то же самое для него. Но он уже был приговорен к Азкабану, и не хотел, чтобы хорошие ребята ради него ломали свою жизнь. И после коротких дебатов с самим собой Гарри ответил: «Да». Мерлин Бессмертный, как же он ненавидел Фаджа! Он с радостью сварил бы вкрутую мозги идиота «круциатусом», если бы только мог.

Зал затаил дыхание.

Но Фадж не желал останавливаться, даже при том, что для Гарри уже не осталось никакой надежды.

\- Верно ли, что вы, мистер Поттер, являетесь змееустом, и что вы когда-то открыли пресловутую Палату Тайн в Хогвартсе?

Рассудок Гарри, видимо, помутился на мгновение, или он, что вероятнее, полностью отстранился от ситуации. Второе «Да» вызвало уже не вздохи, а крики ужаса. Все слышали о василиске; каждый знал, что чудовище убивало, превращая жертв в камень, и что управлял им дух прежнего хозяина, Темного мага Салазара Слизерина. Теперь ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что именно Гарри выпустил тварь в замке, полном беззащитных школьников.

Гарри захотелось разбить голову обо что-нибудь, но заколдованные цепи держали крепко.

\- Мистер Поттер! – Фадж понизил голос, изображая приступ гнева. – Я думаю, теперь каждому ясно, что вас слишком опасно оставлять в живых – даже в стенах тюрьмы Азкабан. И я сомневаюсь, что эти стены удержали бы вас надолго, если принять во внимание ваше близкое знакомство с Сириусом Блэком, - Фадж выдержал долгую театральную паузу, в то время, как Гарри погружался все глубже в пучину беспросветного отчаяния. – Именно поэтому я предлагаю уважаемым членам Визенгамота приговорить этого опаснейшего преступника к Поцелую дементора за все его злодеяния!

К ужасу Гарри, заявление Министра не вызвало никакого потрясения, никаких вздохов и криков - только приглушенные шепоты.

\- ПОСТОЙТЕ! – воскликнул он. В голове было пусто и гулко; он понятия не имел, что теперь делать, но что-то делать надо было, иначе его просто убьют. Мерлин Милосердный, он и вправду не хотел умирать… по крайней мере, не прихватив с собой Фаджа и его любимое земноводное. Гарри буквально изнасиловал свой мозг в поисках решения, или хотя бы нескольких слов в свою защиту.

Тем временем шепоты стихли, и все ведьмы и волшебники в зале суда уставились на молодого монстра, к счастью, безопасного, прикованного к скамье подсудимых. Фадж не ожидал от Гарри никакой реакции, поэтому прошло почти полминуты, прежде чем глупая самодовольная усмешка на лице Министра сменилась недоуменным выражением.

\- Что это значит, Поттер? – раздраженно буркнул политик. – Вы что, пытаетесь сказать что-то в свое оправдание? Да что вы можете сказать?!

Гарри не слушал; мысль его отчаянно работала, с молниеносной быстротой прокручивая воспоминания обо всем, что он узнал, увидел, услышал хоть краем уха о Магическом мире. Он вспомнил все; но время неумолимо заканчивалось. Фадж готовился объявить голосование, но это было чистой формальностью. Приговор уже вынесен, и у Гарри не было ни единого шанса выйти отсюда живым.

Черт побери, он даже не верил, что Дамблдор проголосует в его пользу!

\- В-вы… вы не можете это со мной сделать!.. – пролепетал Гарри, пытаясь выиграть время. Он отчаянно нуждался во времени!

Фадж возмущенно уставился на Гарри. До сих пор все шло, как по нотам, а проклятый мальчишка норовит испортить ему триумф!

\- Мистер Поттер… Могу ли я напомнить вам, что перед законом у нас все равны? Неподсудных нет, а вы сами признались в бесчисленных нарушениях…

Фадж бубнил еще что-то, но Гарри уже не слушал. Слова и мысли блуждали в его сознании, отдаваясь странным эхом…

…_Перед законом все равны…_

_Вспышка зеленого света…_

…_Неподсудных нет…_

_Крик…_

…_Перед законом…_

_Глухой звук падения мертвого тела…_

…_Законом…_

_Смерть…_

…_Неподсудных нет…_

_Перед смертью все равны…_

_Смерть – превыше всех законов…_

Гарри моргнул.

Улыбнулся.

\- Министр Фадж, - произнес он спокойно, без следа паники в голосе. – Вы не можете этого сделать. Не можете приговорить меня к смерти.

Фадж был ошарашен.

\- Это еще почему?! Объяснитесь, Поттер!

Глазки-бусинки Министра прожигали юношу ненавидящим взглядом, физиономия побагровела, как у дяди Вернона. _Мерлин Бессмертный… ненавижу этот цвет_.

\- Министр, я не отказываюсь от признаний, но вы ничего не можете с этим сделать, - заявил Гарри с абсолютной убежденностью. План был глупый, да что там глупый – идиотский, но если он не сработает – Гарри умрет. Если план не сработает, самая отвратительная тварь в мире высосет его душу, а тело, пустая бессмысленная оболочка, долго не протянет. Этот план был единственной его надеждой, надо было держаться уверенно – или все погибло.

Министр потерял терпение:

\- Какого дьявола – «не можем», Поттер?! Объясните, почему это мы не можем вас приговорить?

\- Потому, Министр, - Гарри улыбнулся, - что во время упомянутых вами событий я не был жив!

Тишина.

Даже рыдания Дамблдора стихли, уступив место нездоровому любопытству.

Прошла целая минута, прежде чем снова начались шепоты. Фадж стоял, как громом пораженный, разинув рот, и гневная краснота на его лице сменилась восковой бледностью. Заявление Гарри вогнало в ступор не только Министра; многие члены Визенгамота, в том числе и Дамблдор, лишились дара речи и только тупо моргали, глядя на прикованного к скамье молодого мага. Гарри был счастлив – даже если он погибнет, зрелище обалдевшего Дамблдора того стоило.

Спустя еще минуту, полную лихорадочных перешептываний, Министр пришел в себя ровно настолько, чтобы вновь обрести способность двигаться. Неверным движением он отступил к своему креслу и сел, пару раз промахнувшись мимо сиденья.

\- Эээ… объяснитесь, Поттер, - повторил Фадж, полностью сбитый с толку.

Гарри кивнул и спокойно ответил:

\- Видите ли, Министр… Как всем известно, 31 октября 1981 года я был поражен Непростительным Проклятием «Авада Кедавра», оно же Смертельное Проклятие. Я полагаю, все присутствующие в этом зале знают, что происходит с человеком, попавшим под это проклятие, не так ли?

Гарри позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. Министр, все еще ошеломленный, кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Замечательно! – Теперь Гарри улыбался во весь рот. – В таком случае, Министр Фадж, юридически я МЕРТВ!

Тишина даже не повисла. Она упала, рухнула, словно многотонная гранитная плита.

Гарри покосился на Дамблдора. Тот стоял, без единого звука открывая и закрывая рот, словно карась на берегу, но на лице старика отражалась напряженная работа мысли. Дамблдор был изумлен дерзостью заявления своего ученика; он искал изъяны в его логике – и не находил. Гарри нарушил законы Магической Британии; человек, пораженный Смертельным Проклятием, неизбежно и окончательно мертв – таковы факты. Гарри Поттер был поражен Смертельным Проклятием; согласно законам Магического мира, он был мертв. Это было совершенно нелогично. Глупо. Это было смешно, наконец! Но это СРАБОТАЛО!

Насладившись зрелищем, Гарри снова повернулся к Министерской трибуне. Фадж сидел в окружении большой группы колдунов и ведьм Визенгамота, те наперебой что-то шептали ему в оба уха, а сам Фадж с каждой репликой все больше бледнел, съеживался и сползал с кресла. Наконец, когда падение уже казалось неизбежным, чиновный ублюдок с трудом поднялся на ноги и откашлялся, требуя внимания.

\- Эээ… в-вы… вы свободны… мистер Поттер, - промямлил он и плюхнулся обратно в кресло с таким видом, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Гарри знал, насколько тяжело дались Фаджу эти слова, тяжелее, чем что-либо в его жизни… но ему было наплевать на Министра и все его проблемы.

Как по команде, зачарованные стальные кандалы упали. Гарри встал и с наслаждением потянулся. Взгляды всех до единого присутствующих скрестились на нем; все лица выражали нетерпение и любопытство: Гарри Поттер только что совершил невозможное, и зрители ни за что не пропустили бы его следующий шаг.

Убедившись, что затекшие конечности снова двигаются как надо, Гарри подошел к министерской трибуне. Выждав с полминуты, он протянул руку и произнес негромко, но так, что его услышал каждый в зале:

\- Верните мою палочку. И побыстрее.

Фадж вяло шевельнул рукой и обмяк в кресле, полностью опустошенный и сломленный, глядя в пространство перед собой невидящими глазами. Один из Авроров правильно истолковал смысл жеста, вложил палочку в руку Гарри и без единого слова вернулся на свой пост. Аврор был сыт по горло безумием сегодняшнего утра и хотел оказаться где угодно, только не здесь.

\- Министр! Можно вас… на два слова?

Гарри взглянул на Фаджа в последний раз. Гнев, ненависть, презрение к самодовольному чиновному кретину, желание убить, замучить, искалечить, стереть с лица земли эту нелепую карикатуру на человека переполняли его душу. Юноша поднял палочку.

_\- АВАДА КЕДАВРА!_

Тело Фаджа сползло с кресла на пол. Никто ничего не мог поделать: Гарри Поттер был официально мертв. Он был выше закона.

На глазах у ошеломленных судей и публики Гарри повернулся и вышел из зала. Когда двери за его спиной закрывались, юноше почудился громкий, отдающийся эхом хохот Альбуса Дамблдора.

Оригинал здесь:  s/3695697/1/The_Opportune_Death_of_Harry_Potter

(дефисы вместо нижних подчеркиваний)

Разрешение на перевод получено.


End file.
